firstassaultonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Policy
This page is dedicated to the policies of . All users are expected to agree and follow these policies to ensure consistency in content and to protect existing contributions. This policy is last updated in 15:25, 9 August, 2016 (UTC). *'Vandalism, vulgar language and linking to irrelevant websites are strictly prohibited.' Offenders will be banned and their edits removed. *'Avoid edit wars.' If your edits are being reverted persistently and you feel the content should/shouldn't be there, please address it in the comment section, talk directly to the accused, or consult an Administrator. Keep in mind that this Wiki is opened for the public, and no editors will be punished for editing in good faith. *'This wikia is a public encyclopedia.' Contributions are appreciated, but editors must understand that everything contributed will become available to the public and credits will not be distributed. Therefore, no edits (except Talk pages) shall be signed. Credits are only given in the history page of every page, where the list of contributors can be found. *'This wikia caters to global build.' Whilst some information regarding contents in alternative builds such as ''First Assault as available in Korea'' will be covered, this wikia is primarily catered towards the global build and cannot guarantee absolute accuracy and therefore should not be used to refer the exclusive contents in other builds. Communicating, discussing with members in other languages or other build is fine. However, content in articles, forums and blogs must be edited in English unless published in an officially supported language and listed on a translated page of the article by the same name in that language. *'Many pages are protected.' This may be due to excessive vandalism or the page consisting complex coding. If you come across these pages, you will likely need a profile page, then you will need to wait for 4 days and make 10 edits to un-protected pages. If you still cannot make an edit, it is likely Administrator locked and you will need to contact an Administrator about any edits to that page. *'Avoid off-topic content.' Users are welcome and encouraged to use clan recruitment board to recruit members. Comments that are otherwise not in this exclusive section will be deleted; If a user account has been created by the poster they will be issued a friendly warning and be redirected to this section. A second offense will result in a minor temporary ban from the Wiki. About *About . *[[First Assault|About Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - First Assault Online the game]]. *About Nexon America. *Parent Page: Parental guidance. Guide *Styling Guide: General guide to editing in , including introduction to Media and Article policies. Content Policies *Article Policy: Policy regarding creating and editing pages. *Blog Policy: Policy regarding creating new blogs. *Data Mining Policy: Policy regarding datamined data. *Maintenance Updates: A record of wiki maintenance. *Media Policy: Policy regarding images, audios and videos. Community Policies *Assume Good Faith: Editors must understand that fellow editors are here to help. *Banning Policy: Policy regarding punishments against vandalism and inappropriate behaviours. *Chat Policy: Policy for the official First Assault Online Discord. *Talk Page and Comment Policy: Policy regarding communication with other contributors. *Protected Pages: About protected pages. *Privacy Policy: Policy regarding privacy. There are also a few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. __notoc__ Category:Site Administration